Im Your Guardian Angel
by poofyParanormal
Summary: "When you care for someone you'd do anything for them, even if it means becoming a fallen angel."
1. Chapter 1

The doctors looked over me one last time before letting me go. They didn't know how I had survived that crash. I should've been dead along with the rest of my family.

We were driving to Disney Land, my mom singing along the way and my dad's hand over the one she had on the seat. We were expecting everything to be amazing, our first trip to Disney Land and all, when out of no where the car beside us drove into us, causing our car to swerve to the left. All of us were screaming, my mom was panicking; my dad trying to comfort her. When our car had finally came to a halt, we were in the middle of the road. One would think everyone around us would stop and help, but I think that was asking too much. A truck was approaching us, the driver was to busy paying attention to his phone and he didn't notice us. We panicked and tried to get out of the vehicle but the doors were jammed. The last I remember I heard screaming followed by a crash and out of no where hands embracing me…

"Well mister Strife it looks like you've made a fine recovery, we'll be expecting you in one month to make sure your health is progressing the way it should be." The doctor that was attending me had long blonde hair, and these piercing green eyes. His smile really creeped me out though, along with this hospital. He set down his clip board with all my info on it and walked over to me. "You're set to go, if something happens please stop by." As if, like I will ever stop by this hospital again in my life.

"I'll make sure I do, thanks for your help." I said my good byes and went down stairs and out the double doors when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red and what seemed like wings. I glanced at the direction it came from and found nothing there. Looks like I'm officially going crazy, great.

O0o0o0

"_Axel, what you've done is against the rules!" The silver haired man turned around, beautiful white wings on his back. "And I'm afraid you are going to be stripped of your wings as consequence."_

_The red head looked at the ground, a saddened look on his face. He looked up with shining eyes. "Yes, Superior." It was of no use to argue, when a decision was made, it would never be changed._

_The silver haired man turned and his penetrating orange eyes had a tinge of sadness as he looked at the green eyed man. "I'm so sorry I have to do this Axel, ever since I found out about your connection with the boy I knew you would feel you had to save him that day. But I never knew you would risk your wings for a mere human." A small chuckle left Axel's lips._

"_When you care for someone you'd do anything for them, even if it means becoming a fallen angel." With that the orange eyed man walked up to him and turned him around. "Once again I'm sorry." His hands went to Axel's wings and seconds later screams filled the air._

0o0o0o

This really sucks. I walk into my house expecting my mother to hug me. My dad to put his arm around my shoulder and drag me into the living room to discuss our next trip. All I was greeted with was silence and cold air on my face, it really hurt me. It hurt me that the only beings I loved where gone. I felt like crying, like screaming until all the pain left my body, somehow hoping they would hear me and take me with them.

I look up at the ceiling and let the tears flow down, no one would care, no one would miss me if I disappeared one day. I was all alone.

5 Hours Later

After I ran out of tears I decided the best thing for me at the moment was fresh air, I mean sulking in the house isn't good for my health and all. Sitting out in the balcony always calms me down, there's never been a time where relaxing outside never helped me. I guess it's a cure for almost everything.

I sit down in my favorite seat, in between the ones that belonged to my beloved parents. I close my eyes and shake my head. They would want me to move on and live a happy life, not sit around crying every second of the day.

I look out at the pine trees in the distance, small hummingbirds zooming by to land on flowers. There was not a cloud in the sky, making everything seem like a scene out from one of those Hollywood movies.

Then once again from the corner of my eye I see red falling towards the ground. "Damn, Roxas you must be going crazy." I mumble my words as I stand and peer down at the ground. Like any normal person my age I was expecting to find nothing more than just grass and tulips, but was I wrong.

In my back yard, there was a red head face down, with a V shaped wound on his back that was gushing out blood. In a flash I was running towards my back door. I wasn't thinking. It felt like someone was controlling me. I mean I would never run up to some random guy bleeding in my back yard. I would call the police and let them deal with it. But this was different, I felt like I owed this person. Like he's been with me all my life.

I knelt by the man and saw how awful his would was. I took my shirt off and pressed it against it trying to stop the blood. With my free hand I gently slapped his face. "Hello? sir are you okay?" You wont believe how panicked I was, this guy could be dead for all I knew! And if he was I'd be on my way to the hospital for having a dead man in my arms.

"W-ater." He whispered. I could tell he must have been in a lot of pain, his voice sounded awful.

"You want water? Bu-" He rudely cut me off after all I was doing for him.

"I mu-must lay in wa-water." Why he wanted to lie in water? I have no freaking clue, so I helped him up and helped him walk into the bathroom. I filled the tub all the way and helped him get in.

I watched as the water went from clear to deep red. I looked down at the man and my heart skipped a beat. He was very attractive, and he had to be at least 2 years older than I. He had teardrop tattoos under his eyes, and the most captivating emerald eyes.

I got closer to him and poked one of his tattoos, earning a gasp from the other man. I quickly pulled back afraid I inflicted pain. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He let out a small chuckle, but I knew it hurt him. "No, I just wasn't expecting you to touch me is all." He began to stand up, and just when I was about to stop him and tell him to stay still he turned around and I almost chocked on air. The blood, the V shaped wound….were gone.

"Wha-what the hell just happened! I-I saw the wound, I….you… bleeding-." The world around me began to spin. I brought a hand up to my forehead trying to make sense of everything that just happened. But all went black around me, and the man caught me in his arms, a sense of déjà vu rushed through me as I closed my eyes.

0o0o0o

I awoke in my room, top less with the same clothing I had on before. The images of the red head, his wound and his face come rushing back. I jump out of bed and head for my door. I needed to talk to the man, ask him what the heck happen in the bathroom. But just as my hand when to the handle I heard movement behind me. I turn around and I find a lump in the small sofa in the corner of my room. I flick on the light and I begin walking over to it.

"Hello?" I throw several pokes at the lump and jumped back when it started to move. From under it red hair appeared and I smiled. Why I smiled I have no idea, maybe because it was him and not some weird serial killer?

"Yes?" he drawled out the word, and a yawn came after it. His voice sounded amazing. Not like it had befre when he was bleeding to death. I glance over at the clock on my bedside table. 3:00 in the morning, _nice_. I look back at him and I got the same feeling in my stomach, the feeling of dozens of butterflies taking flight.

"Did you put me in bed?" What the hell was wrong with me? 'Did you put me in bed?' No duhh! How stupider can I get?

"Yeah, you fainted in the bathroom, so I put you in bed. I wanted to make sure you were okay when you woke so I sat on your sofa. I guess I fell asleep." He let out an apologetic smile as he ruffled the back of his head. I would've just sat next to him but then I remembered the wound. The wound that magically disappeared before my eyes.

I grabbed his arm and removed his shirt (who the heck gave him permission to use my clothes?) turning him around so I could see his bare back. It was perfectly fine. I ran my hand down it, it was smooth. The man shivered at my touch and I backed away.

"How did you do it?" I ask him. I was expecting an answer, but all I got were chuckles. He grabbed me by the elbow and he sat me on his lap. He wrapped his hands around me. I could feel the blood creep onto my cheeks, and the butterflies go crazy in the pit of my stomach as he rest his head on my shoulder.

"If I told you you'd probably think I'm lying, _or_ that I'm going crazy." His warm breath on my neck made goose bumps start to appear. I hate the fact that I hardly knew this man and he had these kind of effects on me.

"I-I'll believe you." I began messing with a loose string on my pants as I talked to him. I was expecting some weird answer like, 'I'm a zombie I regenerate at the touch of water' and stuff. But I really wasn't expecting what left his lips.

"Ok well, here goes. I'm a fallen angel. I can heal my self at the touch of any liquid, and I used to be your guardian angel." Now _that _I wasn't expecting.

"Fallen angel? Healing in water?" I don't know why but… I _believed _him. I felt that what he was saying was completely true.

"Yea, you probably think I'm crazy don't you?" I let out some chuckles and I got off him and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Actually, I don't. I believe every word that came out of your mouth." I snuggled close to him loving the feeling of his skin against mine. Now realizing that we were both topless. Why was I snuggling against a man I hardly knew? Here's the answer, this man was or used to be my guardian angel, and just the feeling of his skin against mine made me feel happy. The depression I had been going through the past month because of the loss of my parents was fading away.

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear that Roxas." He rested his head upon mine and I smiled.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"My names Axel, sorry I didn't tell you before." Axel… what an amazing name.

"Axel… I like it." We stayed like this all night, I felt at peace as I began drifting into sleep. Drifting into sleep in the hands of my… _angel_.

**A/N**

A couple of months ago I lost some one very dear to me. She was the light in my life, it really hurt me how I couldn't be there with here in her last moments. The only person that saw her was my mother, and she showed her a get well picture me and my little sis drew for her. When she past she was buried with our pictures and I was told she had past 2 days later…

Ever since then almost every night I dream with her and almost every night I awake with tears in my eyes.

This story I guess came from my depression and stuff. During the first paragraphs I cried.

Im sorry for ranting on about this, I know a large amount of you probably don't care and its fine.

Like always review if you like me, and tell me if theres some stuff I should do better, after all im not that great with people's POV.

Thanks for reading, it really means alot.


	2. I need time

It was only 4:00 am and I woke up screaming. Axel was by my side in a flash, comforting me, asking me what was wrong. I laid there in his arms crying because once again I had that dream. The dream where I relived that awful day. It all started the same, my mom singing. My dad laughing when she forgot the lyrics. Then the car beside us, that awful blue car driving into us.

I've been reliving that day for far too long and it keeps saddening me. But this time there was something different about it. _He _was there. Axel, he appeared beside me. He embraced me before I closed my eyes waiting for impact.

I look up at him, his worried green eyes locking with mine. I wipe away the tears and burry my face in his chest, inhaling his smell. "Roxas are you okay?"

His voice was soft and slow, his hand running up and down my back as he tried to soothe me.

"It happened again." My voice was nothing but a whisper. I couldn't bring my tone up, it felt like I was being strangled. Just one word was too much for me. His hand went up to my chin and he lifted my face up so he could look at me.

"What happened, Roxas?" Concern was all I heard in his voice, and I felt bad for making him feel like this.

"The dreams… won't stop!" more tears begin to stream down my face, I felt weak. I felt like I couldn't amount to anything in this world. Then his hand pulled me into a hug, one hand on my lower back, the other on the back of my head.

He made cooing, and hushing sounds, like a mother would to a crying baby. "Everything's going to be okay Roxas, with me by your side there's no reason for you to be sad." His voice was low and quiet, and deep down those butterflies were returning. Just because he had me in his arms.

"Axel… Thank you so much." I clung on to him, my tears landing on his chest. I felt him sigh in relief and a soft smile appeared on my face just knowing he wasn't worried anymore.

We sat there in embrace. Neither of us moving, or letting out a sound. It felt… nice. I felt at ease. Deep down, I knew I felt something for the red head. I just didn't know what. I'm only a 19 year old that still doesn't know why he's in this world, why there's so much pain and suffering and why there never is anything worth a smile.

Axel grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. Our eyes locked once more, and I was getting used to the feeling I got every time we did.

"Roxas… If there's ever _anything_ bothering you… talk to me. I'll always be there for you, no matter the situation or time, you're my number one."

My heart beat faster and I was shocked at how those words made me feel. This was the first time someone said something like that to me. I felt like he actually cared for me, not like my so called friends. They never truly cared. They just wanted to get me out of my sulking mood because I was too depressing for them.

"I… _am_?" he nodded and brought my hand up to his cheek. It was very warm, just like his chest was.

"You're the most important thing to me. That's the reason I saved you that day." My eyes felt like they wanted to keep pouring tears when he said that. He… _saved_ my life.

"You _saved_ me? It was _you_?" my voice was shaking, who's wouldn't? I was supposed to be dead, but here I am, alive… about to burst into tears in the arms of the man that rescued me.

He smiled and nodded once more. Several strands of hair falling onto his face. A tear rolled down my eye as I smiled at him.

"All this time I thought I imagined the hands around me… but it was you." I got on my knees and brushed away the strands of hair in his face. It was then when I looked up, that I realized how close I was to his face. I could feel his breath on my lips, and those butterflies where flying again.

"Of course it was me." He whispered. He leaned in closer, our noses were touching at this point, and I knew my face had to be as red as his hair because I felt hot. His hands were around my waist and mine ended up around his neck when our lips met. It was slow and soft. Enough to make me feel like my head was about to erupt by how amazing it felt.

But deep down I felt guilty, like what I was doing wasn't right. When he pulled away he pecked my nose, and smiled. "Roxas... you're all red."

I looked down and he laughed. "Its okay, you look adorable." When he brought my face up and kissed my cheek I didn't know what to do.

Everything I had just done was rushing back to me. I had kissed another man, and I liked it. I liked it more than anything, and that was what confused me.

I removed myself from his arms and buried my face in my hands. I was so confused, I had wanted the kiss, but a small part of me felt guilty about the whole thing. The only thing on my mind was how amazing it was and how I wanted more.

I knew that what I was doing at the moment was hurting Axel, I mean wouldn't you be hurt if you kissed someone and the other person backed away without a single word? I know I would.

I felt his eyes on me, and I was fighting the urge to burry myself in his arms. "Roxas… Did I do something wrong?" He was killing me. His voice was filled with hurt and worry, and it was my fault, I caused that.

I look up and see those emerald eyes filled with worry. I shook my head from side to side and sighed. "I-im confused. I don't know how to deal with all this." I look down trying to break eye contact and headed for the top of the bed where I laid down. I was hurting him so much, I felt awful. I felt like a dick for everything I just did.

"Roxas, I'm sorry." His voice was soft and low, not the usual sounding one that always put a smile on my face. I heard him stand up and the door knob rattle, and before I knew it, I was sitting up calling his name. When he turned around my heart stopped beating completely. There were tears rolling down his cheeks.

I immediately swung my feet to the side of my bed and made my way to him. I brushed his tears away and gave him a pleading look. He comforted me when I was crying. It was my turn to do the same, even if it might have been my fault.

"Axel… why are you crying?" Everything inside me was saying _'You! You did it! You're the reason he's like this!_' and it wasn't helping me, my hands were shaking by my side when it took him a while to answer.

"Seeing you sad, always made me feel bad. When I was your guardian I'd always sit by you and try to comfort you even if you could never hear me or see me. But now I did something that made you feel sad. I did this and it's my fault you're like this. I'm here to _protect_ you, not to _hurt_ you." I heard pure sincerity in his voice, nothing more.

He was with me every time I was sad? He cared that much about me? My heart was going crazy. Axel cared so much for me he'd do all that? Even if I couldn't even thank him because I could never see him?

I hugged him and I could tell he was cut of guard by my action. It took him a few seconds to return the action. "Axel, you didn't make me feel bad. I'm just confused by what happened is all." I looked up at him and smiled. "I have a feeling towards you. I just don't know how to handle them yet. Give me time ok?"

I was glad when he smiled down at me and nodded. It felt like a ton was lifted from my shoulders. My angel was happy again.

"I'll give you as much time as you want." He whispered.

After that we made our way to bed. Yes we slept together but it was mostly because when I was with him I felt safe. I felt like the dreams wouldn't appear if he was there. He was my guardian.

Just when I was about to fall asleep he put an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Goodnight, my angel."

I couldn't help but chuckle at what he said. "Axel, I think I should be the one saying that." I felt him smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Goodnight… my angel." I whispered.

"Goodnight… my love." Once that sentence left his lips, those butterflies were back…Is that what he is to me? _My love_?

**A/N**

Thanks to all of you who reviewed on ch1 and made my day3

As I promised all of you here's ch2 :3

If there's anything you have to say about improving the way I write please do tell me - I would feel happy if ya did^-^


	3. Eskimo Kisses

Saturday mornings are probably the most amazing out of the whole week. Just knowing you have another day ahead of you where you don't have to worry about getting a clients' picture ready, buying paint and what not. For all of you that don't know, I paint. Wait let me fix that, I paint for a living. I don't exactly earn alot, but its better than doing something I hate I guess.

I wake up to find Axel with his arms around my waist with his head nuzzled in my neck. My lips rise up in a smile as I run my hand through his hair, finding it surprising how my fingers didn't get tangled in it. I remember last night, our kiss. It was probably the most amazing thing that ever occurred in my life. Do I really like him? Because right now, as I lie here replaying that kiss. I think I do.

Axel lets out a moan as he stretches and looks up at me with a smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?" He says this as he swings his feet out of bed and stands up to stretch once more.

I shake my head yes as I get out of bed and walk up to him. "Probably the best sleep I've gotten in a while. Might've been because you were with me." I pull him in to an embrace and mumble against his chest. "Thank you so much, Axel."

His chest bounces slightly with every chuckle he lets out. "You're welcome Roxy." I look up at him to see him looking down at me. His eyes were filled with so much joy it made me happy. He brought his head down and rested his forehead against mine. I could feel that darn blush starting to creep on my cheeks. Then I thought, if I didn't like him I wouldn't be blushing like a fool. I'd be asking him what he thought he was doing. But I'm doing quite the opposite. I'm blushing, wanting him to get even _closer_ to me than he is now. I think I actually love him. I feel his breath on my face and it was then that I got the urge to tell him.

"Axel," I wanted my voice to sound strong, but it chose to sound wimpy and scared like a child's voice would when spilling the beans about doing something wrong to their parents. But I didn't let that stop me. "I think I lo-"

The doorbell rings, making both of us jump in alarm. I sigh as I let go of Axel and make my way downstairs. Who the heck would come and ring my door bell on a Saturday morning? And choose right _now_! Right when I was going to confess to him. Axel is just a few steps behind me when I open the door. I wasn't surprised to see Sora with a sad look on his face. I knew what he was here for.

"Hey Roxas… How're you feeling? Can I come in?" I sigh as I open the door all the way and motion for him to come in. His eyes land on Axel on his way in and he stops, his eyes wide. I look at Axel and notice he was still topless and in boxers. A face palm was all I did. He swirls around with one brown brow raised. His thumb pointing over his shoulder at Axel, who looked really worried.

"Who the hell is he?" he hisses. "And why the hell is he half naked?" he shakes his head vigorously and starts again. "You go around fucking someone when your parents are dead? What the hell is wrong with you Roxas! I know you've been depressed lately but come on! Fucking strangers?"

There was a loud cracking sound as my hand met his face. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, clearly in shock. I had never laid my hands on him, and never wanted to.

I literally felt like dying _right_ there, my eyes were spilling tears as I sprinted up to my room. I almost tripped near the top of the stairs but I caught my balance in time. I knew Axel was just a few seconds behind me, because he'd want to comfort me. But Sora… I knew that he was thinking over what he said, and how harsh his words sounded. I knew he wants to take it back but it's too damn late for that now. I might have forgiven him in the past for blurting things out without thinking, but now… he brought my parents into this and that's just fucked up.

I open the door and walk into my room and throw myself onto my bed. Not bothering to close the door behind me because I knew Axel would do it for me. I cry into my pillow, my chest was aching again, my eyes felt swollen, to the point where if I tried to open them I'd only see black. I cry like a girl into my pillow, hoping that maybe, just maybe my pain would go away.

Axel ran his hand up and down my back, and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Roxas…" He didn't say much, and I knew why. He knew nothing could make me happy at this moment, no matter how hard he tried he'd only end up with me crying in his arms.

"You know, your parents are here. I can sense them, and I can guarantee you that they want you to smile again. To be the Roxas they loved so much."

Except for that.

I sit up, trying hard to wipe the tears and snot off of my face. Here he goes again surprising me with his angel powers. He's smiling but I knew he was forcing it so I would smile back. I place my hand on his cheek, and I begin breaking into sobs again before I could talk to him. Before I could ask him if he could talk to them, if he could tell them I miss them terribly, although I think they know that by now. He pulls me into a hug and holds me tight, as if thinking that if he let me go I would disappear.

"Axel.." I ball my hands into fists to the point where my knuckles are a ghostly shade of white. "Can they h-hear me?" He nods softly, before speaking.

"Yes they can Roxy. The only thing is that you won't be able to hear _them_." I pull away enough so I can see him so I could ask him the question that's been bugging me.

"Can _you_ hear them?" He sighs before nodding and my eyes open wide. "So if I talk to them then you'll tell me what they say back?"

"Roxas I've told you before, I'll do anything for you, even this." He brushes the tips of his fingers down the side of my face and I smile up at him. He was truly the most amazing person I've ever met.

"Thank you so much Axel." I felt like kissing him then, but then I thought that I should wait until I told him how I felt. It'd be better that way. So instead I hugged him, which was just as good.

"Mom, dad, you both know that I love you. I love you so much. I've been having problems trying to get over your death but ever since Axel showed up, I've been getting better. I just want you guys to know that I love you and that I'll never forget about you guys. Without you I wouldn't be the person I am now. Thank you so much." I smile at nothing at all, and Axel's hand squeezes my shoulder, causing me to look up at him.

"My dear Roxas, it's so nice to know you miss us, but we want you to be happy, your father and I want to see you with a smile on your face. Just like the one you had when we were still around. We're very glad Axel has helped you, and we hope he will always be there for you. Just remember Roxas, even if we aren't around, we will always be in your heart. So please… be happy." His green eyes were locked with mine as he spoke, and with every word he let out I felt my heart tighten. My parents want me to be happy, that's easier said than done. But since I love them I want to make everything up to them. I want to make them happy.

"I promise you, I'll be happy. I'll be the same Roxas you loved so much." A smile arrived on my face when Axel told me they smiled and vanished a few seconds later. It was nice having a conversation with them, even if I didn't actually hear them talk. Having Axel tell me what they said was more than enough for me.

There were knocks at my door and I could hear Sora talking on the other end. "Roxas… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. Hell I shouldn't have brought your parents up at all! Please forgive me, I know what I said was harsh, but you know how I am, I never think before I speak and.." He kept going, and going, and going. I had no other option but open the door. He was so annoying when he got like this.

His eyes lit up when he saw my face, but I stayed serious. I wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

"Roxas! Oh my god thank godn-" I cut him off and his eyes widened in fear.

"First things first, you can leave my house. Why the hell would you jump to conclusions like that? And why would you bring mom and dad into this? Sora you need to learn to think before you open that big mouth of yours. Oh and Axel here is a _friend_. I didn't have sex with him and never have. Now that I told you everything get your ass out of here before I do it for you." Yea I know I was harsh, but I think he needed to learn a lesson.

His eyes were watery as he turned and headed downstairs. A few minutes later I heard the front door open and close. I turned to find Axel sitting on the bed with a frown on his face. That was something I wasn't expecting. I took a seat next to him and threw him a questioning look.

"What's wrong Axel?" He looks down at me with a fake smile on his face, trying to make me smile back.

"I just ruined your relationship with your cousin. I knew you guys were really close." He ruffles the back of his head and I just smile up at him, he was just so caring.

"Don't worry about anything Axel, we always make up like nothing happened. But this time it's going to take a bit more time for that to happen." I look deep in his eyes and see some of that sadness wash away into pools of green. But only some of it.

"As long as it's nothing permanent, he's the one that has always been there for you." His hand cupped my cheek, and his thumb was softly brushing my skin. I leaned in to his touch, my action making him smile. Then I thought, why don't I tell him now? The moment seemed right, but after all that just happened I think its best if I wait. After all Axel won't be leaving, he has no where else to stay.

"That's true, but you've been there for me too, you said so yourself. I think that's all I need." He chuckled as he brought his nose to mine, so we could Eskimo kiss. This was probably one of those scenes in a movie where everyone would go aww. I mean Eskimo kisses were probably the most adorable things out there.

His face was so close to mine that I just couldn't help what I did next. I placed a kiss upon his lips. It was just a peck but I saw the effect it had on the red head. His eyes were wide, and there was confusion written on his face. While I on the other hand was blushing an unhealthy shade of red.

"Umm… I'm confused." His finger tips were over his lips, his eyes on me.

"I… I didn't really need much time to think. I guess." Woah, I promised my self I was going to wait, but I just couldn't help myself. Those pink lips were _right there_, I just had to kiss them.

"Really, Roxas?" He was clearly still confused, and that just made me smile even more.

"Do you want another kiss as proof?" His eyes widened even more, and his face flushed red, causing him to turn his face and look at the ground.

"Um, I believe you." He smiled down at me as he laced out fingers together. It finally happened, I finally had some one that will always be there for me. Some one I could love and have them love me back in return. That's something I've never had in these long 19 years I call my life.

My stomach ruined the moment by growling, asking for food _now_, not later but now. He laughs at me causing me to laugh along with him.

As he began standing up, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for a kiss. It took him a moment but he was kissing back. The feeling of those soft lips on mine was enough to send me flying. I mean they were amazing. He gently brushed his tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance, and I gladly approved. His wet muscle entered my mouth and I almost fainted right there.

My face must have been red as a cherry or even worse for all I knew. This kiss was amazing, our tongues were moving about slowly, the taste of cinnamon took over my mouth and I knew that was the taste of Axel, and I absolutely loved it. He was the one that broke the kiss and I think it was for the best. I would've died from loss of oxygen.

I smile a genuine smile up at him and I finally see pure happiness in those green orbs. That's when I knew that there wouldn't be anymore sad nights, no more nightmares, or anymore crying. All because we were together and that was enough to chase away all the sadness and anything that would do me harm.

I stand up from the bed and race him down stares yelling; "Last one down does the dishes!" Axel smirks as he began running.

"Best watch out Roxy, there's no way I'm loosing!" I smirk because halfway to the kitchen I placed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to stop wide eyed with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"No fair Roxy, that was dirty!" My laugh echoes around the empty house as he walks up to me and pouts.

I shake my head still chuckling and poke his nose. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help my self. I'll be nice this time around and help you with the dishes."

We both laughed as we made pancakes and sent pancake mix flying everywhere. We where just like little kids, dipping our fingers in the mixture and wiping them on each others faces.

Our laughs filled the whole room and I liked it. I liked not living in a quiet house anymore. I liked having Axel by my side. I liked not having an aching heart.

A/N

Holy jeevas I hate how this story is fueled by my depressing life. Grrr.

Anyways I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with some stuff at home and I never got a chance to write.

Also for those of you that read _Bad Boys Need Love Too_ I'm thinking of changing it to either Roxas or Axels' POV. I've been having trouble writing 3rd person ever since I started doing POV -

So yea expect weird changes. Send a review and tell me what you think of this story so far, also you can tell me of what to include later on and such. I'm open for advice~~

Until next time!

-Throws smoke bombs and disappears-


End file.
